


I had a dream that you were mine!

by nikcholaxsmoak (Flamingarcher93)



Series: The one with Olicity's eventual love story [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingarcher93/pseuds/nikcholaxsmoak
Summary: Why would it take until something like this to happen for Oliver to realise his love for Felicity?Because Felicity's life is clearly a fairy tale.She's apparently the Damsel and he's the Prince, dressed in leather.But does Felicity really need someone’s help to get out?





	1. Prologue

 

 

 

 

  
  
_Her hands were above her head, silver shackles around her wrist, the metal was worn and broken and looked like it could break_  
_with one pull, but she had tried - multiple times - and it was yet to happen. Her body was growing weaker. Blood had trickled from_  
_her wrists, down her arms and was staining her shirt. She had used the sensation of the blood trickling down her wrists and her arms_  
_to distract her from the pain of the large bullet wound in her leg. Her captor had been kind enough to roughly stitch her up, but she_  
_knew it was only so she would still be alive and he wouldn't lose his leverage. That's what she didn't understand; why her? Sure, Oliver_  
_cared for all of his team, but not her more than Diggle or Thea. It would have made sense to take Thea, being his sister. Not that Felicity_  
_would wish this on anyone. She would rather it be her than the others. She pulled on the shackle again, putting pressure on the wound_  
_already on her left wrist. A growl left her lips as her breathing picked up and the pain spread down her arm. She had just recovered from_  
_the pain of her latest attempt when electricity was shot into her body. A scream left her lips, finally letting her captor see she was breaking._

 

 

 

\- - - -

 

He was respecting her space. After a failed date, Felicity had requested to have time alone. He knew how she felt about him and honestly, he felt the same. He just didn't know how to be the Arrow, Oliver Queen  **and** a decent boyfriend. He was a broken, twisted, tortured man and the last thing he wanted to do was drag Felicity down the rabbit hole with him. Unfortunately, Felicity needing space meant that she didn't want to be in the lair anymore, or at least not for a few days. He imagined her lying on her couch at her apartment, a pint of ice cream in one hand, the remote in the other - allowing her to flick through the TV and landed on  _another_ reality TV show. Little did he know, he was far from the truth. He spun in her chair. He had always wondered how she could sit in a chair which looked  _so_ uncomfortable, but when he actually sat in it, he realised it was probably one of the comfiest chairs he had sat in. He turned to face her computer set up, his fingers ghosting over the keys. He thought about how breathtaking she looked doing the most intricate of hacking to him, but the simplest to her. She blew him away, and yet he had spent all this time seeing her as just another member of his team. Someone who could help him get his point across to the enemies of his father, to the enemies of his city. 

 

His phone buzzing on the table drew his attention from the screen before him, to reality. He looked at the screen and frowned. He knew he would regret giving Donna Smoak his cell number. He lifted the phone to his ear after pressing on the green button. 

"Donna, now's not a good time." He tried to sound like he was on this Earth, but he knew his voice sounded a bit distant. 

"Oliver. She's gone. Someone's taken my baby!" 

The phone was in his pocket before he could say 'on my way' and press the red button. He grabbed his motorcycle helmet from the table and raced upstairs, he was at Felicity's apartment within a matter of minutes. 

 

 

\- - - -

 

_The red light flashed and made her wince each time. The sudden bright light on her made her vision blur. She was going to die. She_  
_wasn't stupid. She could tell when the end was near. But she still had hope. If he was filming this, it meant someone would see it. Shame_  
_the rest of the team were not as skilled as she was with tracking. Her captor lifted a piece of white card out of view of the camera, she lowered_  
_her eyes momentarily before taking a deep breath and speaking as confidently as she could manage._

_"My name is Felicity Smoak. This is a message for the Green Arrow."_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

A voice shot into his ear. A voice he knew too well, but it was still the wrong voice. He took a left turn, pulling him into a dead end. He pulled his helmet off and pressed his finger to his ear, a growl on his lips.   
  
"It's a dead end, Diggle." 

He got a groan in response followed by a few carefully selected curse words. "It's hard working a system when you're not a genius hacker." An echo of a voice rang through the speaker in his ear. He frowned and looked around him, as if he was going to turn around and suddenly find Felicity stood behind him. "Digg, what is that?" 

"You need to get back here." 

 

\- - - -

 

"You have twenty four hours to locate me, hand over the money and both of us leave alive." Her voice shook as she finished her last sentence.  
"Time is running out." 

Her eyes showed how scared she was. Her eyes were big, glistening with tears she refused to shed, purple bruises under her eyes showed her fatigue.  
She had scratches on her cheek from where her captor had slapped her across the face, his nail catching her cheek. Only she would think of ways to identify him from his  
different assaults. He had already made her laugh when he demanded money from The Arrow. She really did not understand why she would cost that much.   
She looked up from the camera, letting her eyes adjust to the masked figure stood behind it. She couldn't help but try to fight back with her words, no longer  
scared of the consequences from them.   
  
"I don't know why you think the Green Arrow would even come for me. He doesn't even know me. Why save a random civilian?"  
  
The captor let out a sharp laugh, his voice echoing through the room. "Don't you get it, Miss Smoak. I know exactly who he is, I know who you are, I know about  
his relationship with everyone he works with. I know you work with his team, I know he is going to come here and then I'm going to reveal his identity to everyone.  
The people of Star City are sick and tired of playing victim to the destructive vigilante."   
  
Felicity lifted her head a little bit. Her neck was tired from holding her head up, her shoulders ached from her arms being bent at an odd angle and shackled above  
her. "How do you know what this city wants?"

 

\- - - -

 

"Give me good news, Diggle." Oliver demanded as he stormed into the room, the dark green lights only illuminating his fury at being unable to complete his task. John spun round in the chair by the desk, only causing Oliver to remember what he could lose. He wanted to shout at Diggle to get out of the chair, to get up and leave, he would do this alone - but he knew he would need his help. He would need everyone's help. He  _needs_ Felicity's help, but he couldn't have hers. He just wished he paid more attention to her when she was doing her hacker magic. He let out a huff and walked up behind Diggle, folding his arms as he stood behind him. 

"This video came through just after you left. It seems Donna was our first point of contact. By the looks of things, he's had Felicity for a couple of days now. She doesn't look in the best shape."   
  
Diggle hated telling him that, but it's something he wasn't able to avoid. He hit the space bar on the keyboard and let the video run. The grainy image of Felicity hanging from her restraints, blood staining her shirt and cuts on her cheek. He knew the effect it would have on Oliver and he knew it would only spark Oliver's competitive side, he would get Felicity back in a matter of hours, if he was able to work hard enough and keep his focus zeroed in on the right things. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way. 

 

Oliver had to work very hard to be able to figure out just where Felicity was. It all seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sunk into the chair opposite Diggle and loaded up the screen. He had a small amount of knowledge on the hacking subject and he knew if he was able to focus on the video enough to try pin point the correct location. 

 

\- - - -

 _Felicity startled awake. Her head lolled forwards, a groan escaped her lips and her body slumped forwards a little. She was loosing her energy_  
_and it was making it harder for her to stay standing. Her knees were buckling and she was struggling to stay awake. She needed sustenance._  
_She needed to be able to keep herself alive otherwise he would just kill Oliver when he came for her. If he came for her. She really wasn't overly_  
_sure that he would come for her. She was doubting his abilities - something she had never done before, but even more so - doubting her own_  
_ability to overthrow her captor and escape on her own basis. Her only weapon at the moment appeared to be her anger. It was doubling by the_  
_second._

 

 _Felicity managed to lift her head up enough to be able to look at the clock on the desk a few feet from her. It was strewn with tools and tape,_  
_an empty coffee mug, the camera was knocked on it's side, the camera leads were hanging loosely from it's host. She furrowed her brow as_  
_she began to cook up a plan. Of course she was able to think of something, it just relied on her being able to get free of her restraints. Felicity_  
_knew her restraints were becoming weak, she had pulled on them enough that even the wooden post she was attached to was beginning to_  
_show signs of weakness. She glanced upwards and then focused on pulling her hands free. The metal of her shackles dug into her skin, causing_  
_fresh wounds and forcing sounds out of her. She was determined not to draw too much attention to herself. She just needed enough time to be_  
_able to get to the camera, hack into the computer attached and get her message to Oliver._

 

 _She felt her arms buckle down and the wood snap, freeing her completely of her stuck position. She stumbled forwards, nearly tripping on a loose_  
_pavement stone. Despite her hands being still shackled together, she managed to catch herself on the table before falling to her knees. She easily_  
_hacked into the computer and managed to find her location, it didn't surprise her that she wasn't too far away. These people were never too smart._  
_She booted up the camera, directing it's signal to headquarters, knowing it would pop up on one of the screens, even if Oliver of Diggle were not there._

 

 _"I have to be quick." She tried to keep her eyes focused on the camera, but she couldn't help feeling like she was being watched. "I'm being held at the old_  
_DA office in the Glades. I don't have much time. Don't bring the money. Don't let him know who you are."_

 

\- - - -

 

He had been trying to hack into Felicity's system. He was attempting to get in and get into her databases. It didn't take long to figure out who it was, with the help of Felicity's message. The last thing he saw before the screen went black, was the new head of Star City Police force grabbing Felicity by her hair, dragging her back and effortlessly throwing her towards the corner of the room. 

"Time is ticking!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send your thoughts. Thank you for the support so far.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lies ahead for Felicity? Will Oliver get back to her in time?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oliver never took kindly to people threatening his friends, more so those he loved - even if he failed to admit it just yet. His hand came crashing down onto the keyboard, sending papers flying in surprise and Felicity's favourite mug, with cold coffee sitting in it and her lipstick mark on the rim, crashing to the floor. He felt like he was moving further away from her, rather than getting closer. He felt like a fog was clouding his vision and he just couldn't make it through quick enough. He glanced over at the screen, slowly bringing a finger to the space bar to watch the clip of just her talking to the camera. He didn't want to see her being thrown across the room again. She was like a rag doll, he felt he was going to be picking up the pieces of Felicity and not the full article. 

He heard Diggle more than saw him. His foot scraping against the floor as he bent down to pick up Felicity's mug, collecting the broken pieces inside of it.   
  
"I know you're angry, but you need to channel that anger into finding her. There are a dozen old DA buildings and she could be in any of them. He could have moved her by now too. I think she made matters worse, Oliver." 

Oliver spun slowly in the chair, his hands were still balled together in tight fists, but he had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

"Maybe so, but at least we have something to go on. Something to work with.   
_Someone_ to work with."

 

\- - - -

 

 _Felicity hit the wall hard. It tore the skin on her arms, leaving behind angry red marks which instantly leaked blood. Her head_  
_hit the concrete floor and sent her into a spin. She might have leaked her location to the team, but she had easily made her life_  
_a lot harder. Callum Scott walked slowly towards her, coming to a stop a few inches away and lowering himself into a crouch._

_"You're not as smart as you think you are, Miss Smoak."_

_He grabbed her hair in his fist again and dragged her head up so her head was no longer hanging limply between her shoulders._  
_He held her chin in a tight grip, after letting her hair go and forced her to look at him. He wasn't the worse person to look at, but_  
_Felicity had been doing research into him a few days before she was taken. There had been something off about him and Quentin_  
_Lance had mentioned a few things that raised concern. He had been hiding things from the Department. Shuffling paperwork, letting_  
_people go who should really be in the deep depths of Iron Heights. It was almost like he was their inside man. Like he was letting the_  
_criminals get away with certain things because he was part of their little group, like they were planning something. It didn't strike her_  
_that maybe the reason he was giving Quentin a hard time because he suspected he worked with the Arrow or that he knew his daughters_  
_were part of the team. Or used to be._

 

 _"There was no point you hacking into my system, it's not like he is going to find you in time, and when he does eventually find you he is_  
_going to wish he hadn't. Now, come on Blondie. We are going for a little ride."_

 

\- - - -

 

Oliver stalked into the building, his bow and arrow poised at the ready. He slowly walked forwards, scanning the empty room before retreating and then stepping down the corridor to the next room. He knew he was on the wrong level, but he wanted to double check there was nothing that could indicate why this nut job wanted him. 

He descended the stairs, stopping short as he scanned the open plan room. It was definitely the place. A table was flipped on it's back and a broken plank, splinters strewn about, lay a few feet from it. Felicity's broken glasses laid abandoned in a corner, fresh blood painted the walls. A note was laying on the floor, held in place by a drop of blood. Oliver lowered his bow and fed the arrow back into his quiver. He ripped the note from the floor, leaving behind the top corner which was soaked with _her_ blood. 

 _He comes to bed sides,_  
icy bridges,  
battlefronts  
and crumbling ridges.   
When he comes, he comes alone.  
Taps a shoulder and then is gone. 

He read the note several times over. He had heard this somewhere but he couldn't think where. The answer was escaping him but it still sent shivers down his spine each time he read it. He crumbled the note into his fist and then pressed a finger to his ear.   
  
"She's gone, Digg. She's not here." 

He lowered into a crouch and picked up her glasses. The glass to one lens spilled free whilst the other remained shattered, the plastic around it, scratched. He had to find her. He didn't want to play these games. He wanted her back. He  **needed** her back. 

 

\- - - -

 

 _Her head banged against the floor of the van as they sped away. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back and a rag was tied_  
_round her head, cutting off her voice. She could vaguely hear Callum talking to himself, muttering about how stupid she was and_  
_how she could have just let the Arrow find her and all would be well. Unfortunately he wasn't smart enough to be able to trace the_  
_video link's destination. He couldn't find out who she was talking to._

 _Her eyes slowly opened. She could see darkness, only broken by the occasional view of a street lamp. She felt sick and her head felt_  
_like it had a whole construction team working inside of it. She was certain she was about to pass out again, but she wanted to try get_  
_her hands free so she could make a break for it when he opened the doors._

 _Why her? Why did he target just her? Surely he had to know Oliver was the Arrow. Maybe he just heard from Quentin that Felicity Smoak,_  
_an ex-employee of Queen Consolidated was working with the Arrow. Maybe he thought if he took the brains behind the operation, he_  
_would find his way to the man in green. He was right though. She knew Oliver was on his way. It was like she could feel it in her bones._  
_He would find her. She wanted to tell him a million times over to not bother, but it's not like she could stop a train already in motion._

_With that last thought, her head hit the floor of the van again and her vision went black. An escape from the pain._

 

_\- - - -_

 

He would keep going over the riddle. He knew there was a deeper meaning behind it, but he also knew his time was coming to a close. If he didn't hurry up, he would lose Felicity for good. She would die and her blood would be on his hands. He lowered his head to the cradle his hands were making and let out a deep sigh. They were back at base and the only comfort was the sound of Diggle taking his frustration out on the punching bag behind him. It was Thea flying down the stairs that startled him from his pit of self hatred. 

"Any luck?" 

Oliver had sent her a text. A quick one, explaining the situation. She walked up behind Oliver, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving a firm squeeze. He wasn't at all scared her blood lust was back, he would rather her take Callum out rather than him be able to live. But then again, an end like that is too gentle on a man so twisted. Oliver had managed to bring up some of the information Felicity had recently been working on. He had seen the history of Scott, his time spent in Central City after the explosion, his attempts to move up the ladder during his time there and his involvement with Iron Heights. Felicity had suspected he was working with Metas and she wasn't wrong. When Oliver had dug a bit deeper, he managed to figure out that more than half of the cases including Metas in the past year, were taken on my Scott. It had to add up. Get rid of the Arrow, then Star City can be home to a whole load of Metas without them being at risk of being caught and put away. 

"Only finding a load of reasons why Scott should not be the head of the police department." 

Thea leant over his shoulder and scrunched her nose up at the information she saw. She walked to the seat next to him and flopped into it. She wiggled the mouse next to the keyboard and aimlessly began to look through the various programmes until she found information on Callum's phone records. She frowned and then turned to Oliver. 

"Do you know how to track a phone?" 

 

_\- - - -_

 

 _Her eyes slowly opened to a bright light shining on her. She grimaced and tried to cover her eyes, only for them to not_  
_move from their position tacked to a wall by shackles and chains. This time sturdier. Who would have thought such a_  
_skinny woman would be able to break free of her pervious restraints. She was much stronger than she looked, so Callum  
_ _took no chances this time._

_When she finally adjusted to the bright light, she saw the camera was pointing at her again and the red light was flashing._

_"Ah! Our little princess is awake again. Now, say hello to all our viewers. Like last time, this is streaming all over the internet._  
_Now I've changed the rules a little bit. Instead of waiting 24 hours for the Arrow to turn up and rescue his little friend, I've_  
_decided to appeal to the younger, more twisted members of my audience. The more you share this, the more viewers we get,_  
_the more will happen. If we hit 5,000 viewers, her death will come quicker. So, share with your friends. Cut off the Arrow's  
_ _tech queen and he can no longer protect this city from those who are trying to do **real** good."_

 _Of course Callum never showed his face. She watched as he pulled a mask over his face. It appeared similar to that of a welder._  
_The visor shone as he stepped out of the shadows and the light hit it perfectly. But something else shone as he approached her._  
_A knife left a perfect cut along Felicity's collarbone. Blood instantly trickled down her chest and her scream echoed through the  
_ _halls of the abandoned hospital._

_How fitting._

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

 

 

 

_The blood ran down Felicity's chest, seeping into her white blouse. She really needed to start learning to not wear white, ever._  
_She could feel more than she had before. Her body ached and she felt like she was covered in bruises. Her muscles burnt with_  
_the strenuous effort of keeping her arms pulled apart. Her knees felt like they were seconds from cracking, from kneeling on_  
_the concrete floor of the hospital basement. He was a broken man attempting to break another because something bad had happened_  
_in his past. Only, Felicity knew why he had chose her. She had been researching him and she had dug up his past. Not only had the_  
_explosion in Central City wiped out members of his police team, it took his daughter. It seemed to be the running theme within_  
_the criminals of Star City. As if to add insult to injury, the earthquake in the Glades had taken his wife from him. He was alone._  
_He had spent the past year and a half working through the ranks and finding little ways to get back at the world for removing his_  
_family from his life. Sure, he had one daughter left, but it wasn't enough for him. The only bonus being that his daughter was a meta._  
  
_Evie Scott was a fourteen year old meta hiding in Star City. It was rare to find metas and even more rare for these metas to survive_  
_without being sent to Iron Heights or back to Star Labs to be held in their cells. Callum knew his daughters powers were out of control,_  
_he was scared the Arrow would step in and try to take her out, if she was to let her powers loose. But, when it came to taking the_  
_green Arrow out, he had to bring Evie into it. She was his last chance to eliminate the Arrow._

_"Daddy?"_  
  
_The voice lifted Felicity's head from where it hung between her shoulders, blood was smeared on her cheek and she was felt like her_  
_head was floating. The girl looked nothing like Callum. Unlike him, she had blonde hair past her shoulders, it hung in loose waves_  
_and made her look ethereal in the bright light from the lights he had set up to make it easier to see her on camera. She stepped_  
_closer to her father, her hand wrapping around his upper arm._  
  
_"Daddy, who is she?"_  
  
_When all was said and done, Evie looked similar to Felicity. When she thought about it, Felicity looked a lot like Callum's wife. It made_  
_her wonder whether he had a bigger plan to this all along. Maybe he wasn't just trying to take out the Arrow, maybe he was trying to_  
_find revenge for not getting his wife out on time, by taking the person he knew to be close to the Arrow. He had clearly been watching_  
_the way the pair work. Which brought her to one conclusion._

_"You know who he is." She mumbled. She heard a choked laugh from Callum before he spoke._  
_"I didn't quite hear you. Care to repeat yourself?"_  
  
_**"You know who he is!"** Her voice was rising, she wasn't one to shout. It was rare to hear Felicity Smoak shout. "You're kidding yourself_  
_if you think he is going to come save me because he sees me the same way you saw your wife!" She made sure the red button was no_  
_longer flashing before she spoke again. "Oliver has never loved me and never will. Maybe he couldn't get to everyone in time, but if you_  
_really think that bringing in your daughter to help you, is the right thing to do - you are wholly mistaken!"_

_"Daddy..."_

 

 

_\- - - -_

 

It didn't take Barry long to get to Star City. He had heard about Callum Scott's vendetta on the Arrow, he had been tracking him via Cisco. Whenever anything included Felicity, he had to help. he was aware of Felicity's feelings for Oliver and even more so, the effect  _she_ had on him. It wasn't just a one way street, it was just a shame that neither side saw how they really felt about each other. It was more of a shame that it took something as drastic as Felicity being held prisoner by a wacko from the police department for Oliver to realise how much Felicity meant to him and not in a friend way either. 

"I'm here. Do you have the information?" Barry asked the question as he walked, with as much confidence as he could muster, into the head quarters of Team Arrow. He had Cisco on speed dial and the phone was held face up in the palm of his hand. He rose his eyebrows in greeting to Oliver as he walked to Felicity's desk and dropped the phone to the table. 

"Callum Scott. He lost his wife in the earthquake in the glades and is eldest daughter in the blast from the particle excelerator. Unfortunately, Felicity shows an awfully close resemblance to Callum's wife. He's either going to use her against you, Oliver, or make her into his new bride. Something tells me he wouldn't be torturing her for that reason though. Unless he was finding a really cruel way to inflict Stockholm syndrome." 

Oliver looked up as Cisco finished his sentence. He hadn't thought about his feelings for Felicity in a long time, but they were being dragged to the surface with high velocity. He wanted to keep her safe but the viewer count to the video was slowly rising and he was fearing her death was going to come a lot sooner than anticipated. They thought they had twenty-four hours, but it was being slowly lowered. He was going to lose Felicity and he couldn't stop it. She had moved location and he was struggling to keep up with her. He slowly reached out and placed his finger on the volume control of the keyboard. The video had started again and although he didn't want to see it, he  _needed_ to try find the right elements to locate her. 

 

 

_\- - - -_

 

 

_It felt like all the air was being sucked out of the room. Her throat felt like it had a hand wrapped round it_  
 _and was leaving her breathless. She looked over to the young girl - the fear on her face showed she did not_  
 _know what she was doing. She just wanted to help her father._  
  
_"Please..." The words came out as a whisper. Tears rolled down her face, mirrored by those on Evie's face._  
 _The girl's hand lowered and instead of the breath being pulled from her, she felt like her body was on fire._  
 _She was gasping for breath as she felt herself get hotter. A burn like wound was appearing on her lower arm._  
 _The skin was bubbling and blistering and making her scream out in pain. Felicity had done a lot of work on_  
 _Callum, he knew his daughter's name. Now she just had to find her words._

_"Evie...please! Don't. You are good. Don't let him control you. You need to calm down. If you stay calm, you_   
_won't hurt anyone. You can control it."_

_Her eyes darted around the room and then briefly at the lens of the camera just as Callum approached her. This_  
 _time it was not Evie that knocked the wind out of her. Callum's fist collided with her stomach, pushing the wind out_  
 _of her lungs and making her choke out a sob. Callum brought the knife to her throat._  
  
_"We have already reached 4,000 viewers Miss Smoak, let's make this a slow one - shall we?"_

_Callum brought back his arm before plunging the knife into Felicity's stomach. A gasp left her lips, her eyes locking_   
_with her captors as her body slipped into shock. She felt like her body was attempting to pull away, her back bowing_   
_slightly and shaking as he withdrew the knife. She knew he knew what he was doing. Leaving the knife in would mean_   
_she had longer to get treatment, pulling it out would make her bleed to death. Her last words before the tears started?_

_"At least I'm in a hospital."_

 

 

__\- - - -_ _

 

 

"Did you get that?" Barry's voice echoed Oliver's as the video continued to stream.   
  
"On it." Cisco's voice answered back. From behind him, Oliver could hear key's being furiously typed as Thea and Diggle attempted to research the local hospitals in the area. As expected, Cisco beat them to it.   
  
"There are three abandoned hospitals in the Glades area. But looking at the burn that was made on her arm, the room must have reached a high heat temperature and only one has spiked on the thermal graphs in the past 2 hours. I'm sending you the address now. Suit up." 

Despite the time scale they had, every member of the team looked to Barry. He groaned and covered his face with his hand.   
  
"Oh. Got it. Oliver gets to say that. Sorry. The floor is yours." 

Oliver looked at his team and headed towards his bow. "Suit up!" 

 

_\- - - -_

 

 

Oliver's bike raced towards the location, flagged by those of Thea and Diggle. They knew that Barry would already be there, but he knew the extra time Barry had, would mean he would be able to remove Evie from the room. Within seconds, Evie was back at the Arrow headquarters, kept in a cell Cisco had made specially for the use of metas. Power dampening technology was on every wall. He barely had time to apologise. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he knew she would also be just as scared. She was only fourteen after all. 

Once he arrived back at the hospital, the bikes were lined up but the team were no where to be seen. He ran down to the basement, following Cisco's instructions from before. He found the team ready and waiting. Callum was now standing in front of Felicity, the camera pointed at the team but his knife against her throat. Felicity's piercing blue eyes lifted from their position on the floor, to meet with those of Oliver's. Even behind his mask she could see his pain. She could tell he was hurt by the scene but she was fading fast and she had to get one thing out.   
  
"Stop him. You need to stop him before he hurts anyone else. Please." 

It was Thea who moved first. An arrow was fired into the hand holding the knife to Felicity's throat. The second into the hand with the camera, effectively pinning him to the wall. The camera dropped to the floor, bouncing a little before then settling on the concrete, broadcasting the fight for Felicity's life. 

Diggle stepped forwards, working on the chains around Felicity's wrists as Oliver shot an arrow directly at Callum's chest releasing a drug which would numb him from head to foot and draw him from his consciousness so they could help Felicity. Oliver took one look at the man as he slumped to the floor before stepping into the darkened room and helping Diggle get the shackles free from Felicity's wrists. 

Once free, she slumped forwards, both men catching her, but Diggle soon stepped away as Oliver lowered her to the floor. "It's okay Felicity, it's over. You're safe. We are going to get you help, okay?" 

The only answer; a weak smile. 

"Barry." Oliver looked at the man in red for a fraction of a second before Felicity was out of his arms and on the way to a real hospital. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you are enjoying this fic. I have the next four days off due to just having surgery on my ingrown toenails, so I will have a lot of time on my hands. I'm also wanting to do a Christmas themed one shot, so if you have a prompt, please leave a message below. 
> 
> Now I know this one was a bit harder. It's only going to be about 5 chapters long in total, but I might do it as if it's made for an episode of Arrow. So really 5 chapters would result in a 45 minute episode. Hope you all liked it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support every time I post a chapter. I love you guys so much and I can't wait for you to read the next chapter, so, enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity was in the hospital within seconds, leaving Oliver, Diggle and Thea with an unconscious cop. Oliver had seen many people's blood on his hands, he had seen many people on the edge of death. But this was different. Up until now, he had only seen his team hurt, injured but repairable. He wasn't used to seeing his team in critical condition. Especially when this was entirely his fault. Callum was trying to put a name to a face, he was trying to out the vigilante by taking on his known assistant. He didn't want to be held accountable for what Callum was doing, but he was the main reason Callum had taken hold of the one person people  _knew_ were working with him. Now she was hurt. Possibly beyond repair.

Oliver pushed the hood off his head, mirroring Thea's movements. Thea lowered her bow and looked over her shoulder, she could hear Barry approaching and within seconds he was stood next to her. He approached the centre of the room and looked at the three team members.   
  
"Felicity is in surgery already. They rushed her in as soon as I got her to the door."  
  
The relief was evident in the room, but no words were spoken. Oliver bent down to survey Callum and then looked at Barry. "We need to get him back to the precinct, Detective Lance will take care of him. The video was streaming all over the internet, they caught wind of it. They know about it."  
  
"On it."   
  
Barry was gone within seconds, but despite the room missing the catalyst, the tension in the room was still just as high. 

 

 

_\- - - -_

 

The room was filled with the sounds of machinery. If she listened carefully, she could hear the bustle of daily life in a hospital just outside her door. The room was fairly dark, but she could just make out a shape in the armchair in her bedroom. Felicity groaned as she attempted to sit up. It was her mother's hand that pushed her back down.   
  
"Sweetie. You need to stay down. You have to heal. You've been through a lot baby." Her mother's words soothed her more than she thought. She focused her eyes on her mom, but her vision still swam as she tried.   
  
"Mom?" She didn't want to admit to her mother that she hurt, she was older now. She didn't need her mom to look after her when she was sick. She just needed to be strong. She was strong enough to make it out of the hospital alive, she just couldn't make it through this. She was more pain than ever before and she couldn't help but feel low and groggy. She reached for her mother's hand and squeezed as much as she could.   
  
"Mom...is everyone okay?" Felicity's words came out as a wheeze. Donna couldn't help the laugh that came through the tears that had began to form.   
"Felicity, everyone is fine. They are okay, you're okay. We just need to focus on you getting better."   
  
Felicity gave her mother a soft smile, just as she slipped back into a light sleep. 

 

 

_\- - - -_

 

 

She looked so small in that big cage. Even worse, Oliver actually hated that he had to hold someone so young in a cage. But, someone had controlled her into making her dangerous. They had used her powers for bad and not good. She was never going to be aware that she could do good with her powers rather than bad. She would never know that she could put out a fire with a single flick of her hand, or use her strength to save a single city. She was going to be strong but she had been lead down the wrong path at such a young age. 

Oliver gently pushed a tray with a sandwich and a packet of chips and a bottle of water through the small gap in the cage door. He gave an apologetic smile to the girl and then stepped back from the cage. 

"I know this isn't your fault, but you hurt my friend and I have to make sure you don't do it again. To anyone."   
  
Evie remained crouched at the back of the cage, her arms around her legs and her head resting on top of her knees. Her long, blonde hair created a curtain around her face, making it hard for Oliver to read her emotions. It doesn't mean he wouldn't try. He lowered himself into a crouch and then sat on the floor, his legs crossed as he leant back on his hands. 

"W..Why aren't you with your friend, if she got hurt?"   
  
The comment took Oliver by surprise, he wasn't expecting her to talk. He was expecting her to stay quiet. He had no time for a rebuttal. 

"I had a few things to take care of before I visited her. Like you. Your father won't be coming home. I'm sorry to say it, but you're old enough to know that what your father did was wrong. We need to make sure that your powers are under control and that you won't be hurting anyone else. Is this the first time you've used them?" 

Evie nodded her head and then shook it a second later. "Once before...after my mom died. Dad was drunk...he scared me and it just happened. I ended up in the hospital. They backfired on me and I got thrown into the wall behind me. Nothing came of it though." 

Oliver knew how these things worked. If someone worked in the police department, they would have their ways to dodge the system. If Callum was known for getting drunk and if his daughter had ended up in hospital with no valid reason as to why she was there, then he would easily be able to get rid of the bad information on him so he didn't lose his last family member. The sound of Oliver's phone broke both of them from their conversation. Oliver looked up at Evie and gave her an apologetic smile.   
  
"I have to go. Eat up, I'll send someone to sit with you."

Oliver might have some bad feelings towards Evie, for hurting Felicity, but he knew it wasn't her fault. He wasn't a monster. 

 

 

_\- - - -_

 

He pretty much ran into the hospital. He had taken his bike, the rain meant his jeans were slightly damp as he walked in. His helmet hung from his hand as he unzipped his leather jacket and made it towards the private rooms. If Felicity was going to get better, he was going to make sure she had the best care. He wasn't going to let her be on a ward full of other people where she wouldn't be able to rest properly or get enough sleep to even attempt to get better. Donna was sat outside the room when he approached. He lowered the helmet to the vinyl covered seats and instantly had Donna in his arms. He hugged her quickly and then pulled back.   
  
"How is she?"   
  
"She's been asking for you. Wouldn't stop worrying about you guys." 

Donna had been in the know for a long time. Oliver had known that she would have to know if her daughter was being put into dangerous predicaments every other day. She was the first person he had actually agreed on telling, someone he had planned on telling. Donna was smarter than she looked, tougher. He knew she wouldn't tell a soul if it meant keeping her daughter alive. He gave her a small nod before entering the room. He removed his leather jacket, draping it over the back of the armchair in the room and then walking to the bed. 

He was hit with a sudden flash back of his time with Evie. Felicity looked just as small. She had a cannula in her left hand, a dressing on her collarbone and stitches and wound closures on her cheek. The white fabric on the closures only washed her out more than she already would have. Her skin looked grey almost. Her hair was matted around her shoulders from where the blood had seeped into her hair. Her eyes were closed and her body appeared relaxed, even if she might not have felt it. 

He stepped a little bit closer, slowly reaching out to take her hand in his. He pulled the chair by the bed a bit closer and sunk into it.   
  
"Oliver."  
  
He had been so focused on getting settled, that he hadn't noticed she had woken up. He smiled softly at her, his eyes showed his sadness.   
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he felt he had to ask.   
  
"Oh you know, sore, in pain, a little tired." She mirrored his smile and then squeezed his hand. "Thank you Oliver." 

The words startled him. He didn't expect to get a thank you. He didn't feel he needed one. He felt like he just needed to be there for her. She should have known he would have done anything to help her. He rested his elbow on the bed, bringing her hand to his lips. His other hand curled around her hand as he bowed his head and took a few seconds.   
  
"It was my fault, Felicity. I had to make sure you were safe. I had to make sure you were alive. I wasn't going to let some idiot take your life from me...from us." 

He pressed a kiss against her cold hand, it could easily have come across as a friendly gesture, but they both knew the sincerity behind it. 

"I'm going to bring you home soon Felicity. You will be out of here in no time." 

 

 

_\- - - -_

 

 

_He comes to bed sides,_  
_icy bridges,_  
 _battlefronts_  
 _and crumbling ridges._  
 _When he comes, he comes alone._  
 _Taps a shoulder and then is gone._

 

**It seems death never tapped on her shoulder. Death was blown away by the speed of an arrow.  
She would survive this. She  _had_ to survive. **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter. I love hearing your thoughts on my work. I know this is a very short chapter but I just had to get this one out there.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry this took so long to post. I was struggling with it a bit and wanted to make it perfect. I am looking for a beta for the upcoming chapters, so if you're interested, please leave me a message and I will find a way to contact you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity hadn't spent a moment alone since being in the hospital, until now. Her mom had gone home to shower, Oliver was checking in on Evie and Diggle was at home with Lyla and Sara. She was almost relishing in the privacy and peace. It wasn't that Oliver or Diggle was loud, not like her mother, but they just didn't stop fussing. She would never have taken Diggle to be a fussy type, or Oliver actually, but they hadn't stopped. Felicity lifted her arms above her head and began to try to fluff up the pillows. She twisted her body to make them more comfortable, but soon she slumped against them with a sigh on her lips. She pulled the sheet up to her chin with her arms folded underneath. She felt cold but to anyone else she would be warm to the touch. She took a breath and then covered her eyes with her arm. She felt frustrated, pulled at the seams. She was so bored and so sick of confined to bed. It didn't help that she felt like her head was spinning. Every time she opened her eyes she felt like she was going to tip off the edge of the world. Felicity swung her legs around the edge of the bed, her body doing things it shouldn't be. Her mind should be telling her to stay in bed and not go anywhere, she wasn't fit enough to be moving out of her bed, but her mind just wasn't cooperating. Her bare feet hit the cold, linoleum floor and her toes wiggled in relief. She hated the feeling of the bed sheets encasing her body, more often than not the sheets were hanging over the edge of the bed. With a huge amount of effort, she pushed herself up to a standing position and moved to the door. The world swam around her as she grasped the air for the footboard of the bed. Her mind refused to process that the bed was no longer there as her body began to fall to the floor. Felicity was unable to focus on the world around her and everything seemed to swim in her vision. It took her mind a few moments to realise she wasn’t lying on the floor, but instead was lying on something soft and warm. 

"I need some help in here." The voice sounded distant, but she knew who it was. 

Oliver.

 - - - -

 

He had assumed that leaving Felicity in her bed would be okay. She was a smart woman and he had every bit of faith in her to remain in bed and not do anything stupid, he just didn't think about the complications of the surgery taking effect on her body. His coffee dropped to the floor, spilling around them as he caught his assistant in his arms and lowered her gently to the floor. He barely noticed the heat of the liquid seeping through the knee of his jeans and scolding his skin. Felicity's head rested in the crook of his arm and her body was laid awkwardly across his lap, his own leg placed at an odd angle under his body. He could hear the rushed footsteps of the nurses and orderlies running down the hallway, their presence bursting into the room and creating a clinical atmosphere almost instantly. He brought one hand to Felicity's cheek, he could tell she was trying hard to focus on him but was struggling. Her eyes were darting around his face like she was struggling to focus on him directly. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes and found himself staring down at the face of the woman he was scared he would lose. After all, things were not looking especially good and he was trying his best to not feel like everything was slipping out of his control. He will let the nurses and doctors take over and lift her gracefully to a gurney and then onto her bed. A group of nurses collected around the bed, the doctor at her head checking her vitals whilst one nurse took her blood and sent it straight for testing. Another nurse set up another IV as Felicity's old one laid on the floor, forgotten. He watched as the clear liquid slithered down the tube and into her veins. As everything began to settle down, he found himself sat in a vinyl covered chair not being able to remember how he got there. 

The young blonde looked down at her hands, wondering how something so small could cause so much pain and destruction. She had followed her father’s orders and hurt the woman he had kidnapped. She didn’t want to hurt her, but she didn’t want to disappoint her father either. Things had gotten out of control quickly and the next thing she knew she was being rushed through the city and kept in a cage. Her focus didn’t move from her hands when she heard footsteps approaching. She had learnt the pattern of Oliver’s footfall, only he and his sister visited her. Surprisingly, his sister was harsher on her. She always looked so stern and liked she was craving to kill her. Oliver, on the other hand, had a gentler approach to her. He spoke to her in a soft tone and not like she was an idiot or a criminal. It’s like he understood that she was following orders and she had no choice about it. It was Oliver that figured out that she wasn’t the only meta in the family. Oliver had figured out her father’s power, he was just surprised Callum hadn’t managed to use those powers on Felicity. Evie still couldn’t figure out how Felicity had avoided being controlled by her father, she put it down to the age of herself in comparison to Felicity. She was smart, she knew teenagers were more susceptible to influence. She just hadn’t noticed the subtle hints her father had left to show he was warping her into a sense of control. 

Oliver had come bearing gifts; food, drink and a book. He had been given it by Thea, she only knew that because of the scrawled writing on the front page. She didn’t put Thea down as one to read often. He had sat with her for some time. She could tell from the way he held himself that he had a lot going through his head, but she could also tell he didn’t want her in that cage. He just had to for precaution.    
  
“Am I going to get to see my dad soon?”    
  
The question came out of nowhere. They had been silent for some time and it was her voice that had broken the silence.    
  
“I don’t think so.” At least he was honest. “My friend has taken him to his city. They have a special place for metas and criminals.”   
“Will I be taken there?”    
“It’s usually I who makes the choices in this city, you were under your father’s influence. I don’t think you will be taken to the same place.”   
“Then why am I still in this cage?”    
“You are too strong for us to just let you walk away. We need to make sure Felicity is okay first, she is our main priority, then we can see what we can do about this situation.”    
  
The conversation was short and to the point. He told her what he needed her to hear and then left. Evie knew where he was going. She could tell by the shadows under his eyes that he wasn’t getting any sleep and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. He was going back to the hospital. 

 

 

 - - - -

 

It was like she was stuck in a limbo. She couldn't get words out of her mouth and her hands seemed to be shaking constantly. The pain was running through her body non-stop and no matter how hard she focused, she could not hear what anyone was saying. The fear built up and she felt her breaths becoming erratic. There seemed to be only one thing or one person, she could think of that might be able to help her out of the situation. As if he could hear her thoughts, she felt the warmth radiating up her arm. She turned her head to look in the direction of the heat and saw a blurry outline. She could only just make out the features. Her heart began to slow enough to get her breathing in check, her hand squeezed weakly around the others. Why could he anchor her so well when she was certain he would never be a constant in her life? She would never know the answer to that unvoiced question. She gave a weak smile to Oliver, certain she looked crazy or high before her eyes fluttered shut and slumber took her under. 

 

\- - - -

 

He had been ordered home. Thea was on watch and he knew she would contact him if anything in Felicity's condition changed. Despite promising Thea he would shower, eat, sleep and then return, he only planned on doing one of those things before heading to Felicity's apartment. He had lifted her keys from her bag and had them in his pocket as he drove home.   
He let the hot water run down his aching muscles as he ran his hands through his hair. Oliver closed his eyes and tilted his head back as his hands drifted to the back of his neck. He laced his fingers together and let out a long breath. He had to keep his emotions under control, he wasn't going to do anyone any favours if he didn’t. He blew out another breath before shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading to the sink. He rested his hands on the edge and leant forwards, his head hanging low. He couldn't get the images out of his mind. Felicity; broken, bruised and bloody. Felicity's desperate words rang through his mind on a loop. 'Don't bring the money. Don't let him know who you are.' He was falling deeper and deeper into a darkness he was certain he couldn't find his way out of and yet, she was his light. His broken, bruised and bloody light. Her screams echoed through his head, the noise was as excruciating as the cry of the black canary. He slowly straightened his body and forced himself to look in the mirror, to see how far he had come. He couldn't let something like this bring him to his knees. He took one last look before walking into the bedroom and dressing. It took a further thirty minutes before he was entering Felicity's apartment and packing her a bag. 

 

\- - - -

 

"Sepsis?" The confusion was obvious in her voice. It wasn't that she didn't know what it was, it was that she wasn't sure how she got it. She knew it happened sometimes after surgery, but she was sure that she was in a safe, clean hospital and that they would go to all ends to make sure there were no complications. But it seemed that no matter how careful someone was, they could still get an infection.    
“It’s easy to control now that we have caught it. If we hadn’t caught it in time, it could have been fatal. But we have you on the right antibiotics and we have you under close surveillance. You’re in safe hands, Miss Smoak.”    
She could only give him a smile in response. It was a weak one at that. She felt Thea’s hand on her shoulder, a forced smile on her own lips.    
“Thank you, Doctor.” 

Once the doctor had left, Thea turned to her friend and rose an eyebrow.    
“I thought you were the smart one out of us all. Why did you try to get out of bed?” In all fairness, if Felicity hadn’t got up, they might not have noticed she wasn’t herself. It wasn’t like Felicity to ignore someone, but she gently shrugged the hand from her shoulder and turned onto her side, her back to Thea, her hand curled around the pillow. She felt small and broken. She felt like a child again. She just wanted to be able to go home and yet she was certain she wouldn’t feel safe alone. 

 

\- - - -

 

“How long has she been like that?”    
The voice came through the fog in Felicity’s mind.    
“About an hour. We got the diagnosis and she just shut me out. Maybe you will have better luck. I’ll get us some coffee.”    
She didn’t feel the hand until some time later.  _ His _ hand resting on her leg as he sat next to her bed. He ran his thumb over the skin and kept his eyes locked on her, even if she did refuse to look back at him. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a message if you enjoyed this.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this being so late. I've been busy and not very well.  
> This is more of a filler chapter. I didn't want every chapter to be full of drama so instead I added this as a sort of filler.  
> Olicity drama will be in the next chapter, I promise.

 

 

 

Evie slid her finger down the back of the page she was reading, getting ready to turn it to the next. She was certain Thea had never read this book but she had a feeling it might have been something Felicity would enjoy. It’s not like she had much time to get to know the older blonde, but she could tell from the actions of the woman when in her father’s…possession, that she would have enjoyed it. It was a thriller, it kept her thinking, threw cliffhangers at every opportunity. She had already worked out the killer, but she still read on. She was already two-quarters of the way through the book. It was serving as a good distraction tool. She couldn’t remember when she last felt the need to eat or drink and she wouldn’t have been too bothered if no one brought her any food, but she was soon startled from her bubble by the jangle of some keys. This time it was the man in red. The man who had zoomed her from the hospital to the cage. His eyes had been full of regret when he left her there and yet now they were full of glee. The man flashed her a small smile and opened the gate with grand gestures.   
  
“Oliver said you can come out now.” His voice sounded weird, but she knew he was protecting his identity. After all, they were from the same city.   
“Why now?”  
She was still sat on the floor, her knees to her chest and her back was being dug into by the bars of the cage, but it was still comfortable for her. She closed the book slowly and stretched her legs out in front of her. Her specticalism was written all over her features and it only seemed to elicit a laugh from The Flash.   
“Trust me, if Oliver didn’t think you were safe, he would have kept you in here longer. He wanted me to take you to upstairs and leave you in the hands of his sister.” As if he could hear the thoughts running through the younger girls head, he laughed again and held his hand out to the girl. “He’s told her to back off and to be nice.”   
    With another minute of hesitation, Evie stood and took the Flash’s hand. He guided her over the threshold and then shut the cage behind her. “Want a lift?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

 

\- - - -  
  
  


It was Oliver’s soft snoring that had woke her. She didn’t even remember falling asleep, but she must have at some point. Oliver’s hand still rested on her leg, the other was holding her hand, his head laid on the bed near the edge. Felicity winced just looking at him. He looked so uncomfortable. She shifted herself a little bit from her position, hoping not to wake the vigilante but failing. Felicity couldn’t help the smirk on her face as Oliver lifted his head. He looked like a toddler waking from a nap. He lifted the hand that had been on her leg to his neck and rubbed the kinks free, his other hand seemed to only tighten on Felicity’s hand.   
  
“How you feeling?” His voice was rough. He got a shrug from Felicity in answer.   
“I’ve been better.” She mumbled the words, her eyes drifting to her lap where she pulled at her blanket with her spare hand.   
“Well, you are going to feel a bit rough for a few days. In all honesty, it is meant to be you feeling like you’ve gone 10 rounds with The Flash, not me.” A smile crept onto his face. He straightened his back a little bit and then sat forwards again, one elbow resting on the bed. He glanced at the clock on the wall and then back to Felicity.   
“You should be getting your medication soon and some food. You really need to eat.”   
“I’ve not exactly been hungry lately, Oliver.” The comment was thrown back just as quick as he spoke to her, only causing Oliver to squeeze her hand.   
“You’re not going to feel like eating, but you have to. For me?”  
   

It was like her whole world was being shrunk down. It was like it was just them in the world. He had made time come to a stop. She looked at him, her eyes glistening as she fought back tears. She didn’t know why that little comment had made her so emotional.

“I wasn’t going to tell them who you were, Oliver.” She whispered, pulling at the blanket again as the tears threatened to drop.   
“You were being brave and stupid at the same time, in true Felicity fashion.”  
He enclosed her hand in both of his. Felicity couldn’t help but focus on the way his hands felt so warm and how just his presence in the room made her feel at ease.  
  
“The doctor said you should be able to go home soon as the infection is clearing up, but I might see if they can let you out early and I hook up your IV at the loft. That way you might actually get some proper sleep.”   
“Oliver! I have my own apartment. I don’t need any help.”  
“They won’t let you go home if you’re still on antibiotics but I’m sure I might be able to sway them into letting you come home with me.”  
Felicity knew when she wasn’t going to win a fight. She let out a slight huff and then nodded.   
“How about we settle on a deal, you take me home and I’ll stay in bed and make sure all your missions have a happy ending.” It took a couple of seconds for her brain to catch up with her mouth. It was partly Oliver’s laughing that gave it away. She took her hand back and covered her face with them. “I didn’t mean it that way!”  
“I know what you meant, Felicity. We have a deal.”

  
\- - - -  
  


Evie still had not got over being transported around via what felt like lightning bolts. She had let herself be ordered around by Thea, taking longer than necessary in the shower, but the water felt so good on her skin after two weeks on the run with her father and then a night in a cell. She knew Thea was just doing this for her own good and to protect her friend from being hurt further. If she let her guard down then Evie could take advantage of her and hurt Thea’s friends further. She had figured out that Felicity was a huge part of all of their lives, but mostly Oliver’s. The secret Evie kept was that unless she was running on adrenaline, she couldn’t harness her powers. Every time she had used her powers she had been scared of something. The first time was only a few months after the explosion. Her father had been drinking again and had advanced on Evie. She had been cowering in the corner, afraid to run in case he caught her.    
  
_ “Daddy! Please!” She had begged him with everything she could muster. It was when he brought his hand up, ready to strike her, when her powers made an appearance. The air was ripped from her father’s lungs and he had fallen backwards with such force it had sent him across the room.  _   
  
A few more occasions rose to her mind as she absently picked at a frayed string on the clothes she had been given. Her father getting at her because she had dropped a few grades. Her father drunk and angry, remembering his wife and other daughter. Evie never felt like she was wanted after their deaths. She felt like the next best thing and that if her father had a choice, she would not be his first. 

“Evie!”

She brought her big blue eyes up to address the host of the voice. 

  
“Hmm?”    
“Have you been listening?” The tone was apparent in Thea’s voice, she had annoyed another person.    
“Sorry...I get stuck in my own head sometimes. You said something about Felicity, is she okay?”    
“She’s getting better now they found the infection. Your dad wasn’t exactly the cleanest person when it came to his  _ tools _ .”    
  
Thea shrugged and lifted her coffee to her lips, drifting into her own world until Evie brought her back to reality.    
“How come Felicity wasn’t manipulated by my dad?” Thea scowled at the question and then let out a little sigh.    
“I’ve always wondered about Felicity. I mean she’s super smart and that’s hard to get around, but there is something else there. I don’t know whether it’s because of her upbringing, but she has never seemed to be susceptible to people with mind powers. It’s like she’s created this barrier in her own head with her own smarts, that creates a firewall against anything coming in. That could be why. I’m sure Cisco and Caitlin will be able to work that one out. They are on their way here from Star Labs.” 

  
  
  


\- - - -

 

 

Three days had passed and Felicity was being assisted to get dressed by her mother. Not that she needed any help. She had been batting her hand away on and off for the past twenty minutes, constantly muttering ‘I can dress myself.’ She had given up on fighting her mom and five minutes later, she was dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. Felicity’s feet barely touched the floor, the toe of her sneakers grazed the linoleum as her legs swung a little. They were waiting for Oliver to find a wheelchair, despite Felicity trying to convince him that she did not need one. He had muttered something about hospital policy and then ran off to get one before she could object any more. She had Oliver’s hoodie on, it was too big but it meant she could burrow down in it and hide from the cold she seemed to feel constantly. The tube of her IV snaked down her arm and occasionally tangled in her fingers. She looked up at the clear liquid and let out a sigh. She had three more bags in her case ready to take to Oliver’s with her. Oliver had been taught how to change the IV over, even though he had told them several times that he already knew how  _ and _ he had proven it to them. She had been lost in her own world when Oliver arrived. A silent hand to her shoulder brought her back to the real world. He used one arm around her back and one hand on her elbow to gently ease her to her feet. Donna was on the other side of her and was holding her hand. Felicity leant over the wheelchair, holding onto the arms of it before twisting her body. She winced as she lowered herself into the chair. Oliver’s hand left her arm and her other hand slid up her back and then he gently placed his hand on her head. She looked up at him, his hand moving to the back of her neck. She gave him a weak smile and finally found her voice.    
  
“We best go.”    
  
Oliver pushed her whilst Donna followed with the IV. Once at the car, Felicity had no chance to try get out of the chair on her own. She was in Oliver’s arms in seconds, a squeak on her lips. He lowered her into the back of the car and attached the IV to the hook above her head before heading round to the other side and getting in beside her. Donna came to Felicity’s side and kissed her cheek, her hand stroking over Felicity’s now-greasy hair.    
  
“Be good. Let Oliver do what he needs to, don’t be one of those patients.”    
  
Felicity couldn’t help the smile and small laugh that came from her. She nodded and let her mother shut the door. It took the entire journey for Felicity to remove herself from her thoughts and to realise that she had been holding onto Oliver’s hand for the entire journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently being the post hipster I can be - sat in Costa Coffee typing this chapter before my driving lesson. So yeah...this may be rubbish but at least I am listening to Spice Girls!!

 

Ah, the perks of having a Billionaire as your boss. Felicity had been living in luxury for the past two days. Oliver had made sure she felt as comfortable as possible. He had carried her up the stairs and laid her in his bed. The archer had plenty rooms in his large home, but he knew his room was the one that was the neatest and appeared to be the comfiest. He was certain Felicity would feel more at home in his bedroom than one of the spare rooms which were barely unpacked. He had only just moved into the apartment, it was better than sleeping at the lair and even better than staying at the ghost of his home back at the Queen Mansion. Nothing had been the same there since his mother had died. Since his mother was murdered.

 

Oliver ascended the stairs of the apartment and opened the door to his bedroom. What he saw nearly made his heart melt. Felicity was curled up in the middle of the bed in the resemblance of a cocoon, his green hoodie pulled around her. The hood was ruffling her blonde hair around her hair and the sleeves had rose up enough that Oliver could see the bandages from the burn on her right arm and the IV snaking its way from the other arm. Two more days and she _should_ be free from that IV. He knew how much she hated it.

 

He quietly approached the bed and settled on her right side, careful not to wake her. He had just returned from his run and something inside him was telling him to just rest with her for a while. He kicked his sneakers off and then swung his legs onto the bed, crossing his legs at the ankles and reaching for the television remote. He flicked the television on and switched it to the news, putting it on mute so not to wake Felicity. He shouldn’t have been shocked to see the news report. He knew there had been paparazzi near the hospital when they left.

 

 **Oliver Queen carries assistant from hospital** .  
  
  
Oliver watched the photos flick by silently. Several angles of himself lifting Felicity from the wheelchair and into the SUV. A photo of Donna kissing Felicity on the head and then it moved on to a news story about Callum Scott. Felicity stirred next to him but instantly settled back down again after curling herself into Oliver’s side. He let a small smile ghost over his lips and wrapped his arm around the back of her, laying casually over the pillows she wasn’t using any more.

 

Oliver hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep until the small blonde next to him began to stir again and little squeaks of noise came from her. He rubbed at his eyes and looked down at her. Felicity’s face was screwed up in pain and he could see tears welling in her eyes, threatening to run down her freckled cheeks. He sprung into action; grabbing the orange bottle from the cabinet in the bathroom and the glass of water he had left for her. He tapped two pain killers into her small hand and gently handed her the glass of water. Her eyes were like saucers, big and blue, staring up at him with fear. Unfortunately one of the side effects of Sepsis is the feeling like you were going to die. He knew her infection had worn off a bit now, but not enough to take away that feeling. He watched her take the tablets and then took the water from her before climbing back into bed with her and holding her close.  
  
“You’re going to be fine, Felicity.” He whispered into her hair. His lips left a kiss behind as he closed his eyes and comforted Felicity the best he could.

  
  
_\- - - -_

 

Evie had settled into her new lifestyle with ease. Her father was never one to spoil her and more often than not she was scraping together food that wouldn’t make a meal for a mouse, let alone herself. Yet her father was the head of the police department. He was bringing in enough money to pay for anything his daughter wanted, he had just being tight with his daughter and instead of nurturing her because she was his daughter, he was moulding her into a weapon he could use. So, being around Thea Queen was a luxury for her. She was enjoying her company more and more and she was even going to be able to see Felicity a bit later on. She had been told that Felicity wouldn’t hold a grudge against her and that Felicity was smart and knew what her father had been up to. That was probably half the reason Scott chose her and not anyone else and she appeared weak to the naked eye.  
   Evie was currently snacking on a bowl of melon and grapes, her fingers were covered in the juice from the fruit and Thea caught her just before she started to wipe them on her jeans.  
  
“How about we use a napkin instead of our clothes?” Thea encouraged with a forced smile. Evie blushed and nodded. She stretched herself forwards, grabbing the napkin with some effort as she refused to move from her position where her legs were draped over the arm of the arm chair and her hair was spread over the arm of the other and was just about touching the floor. The television was on Nickelodeon and it was making Thea cringe with every word said. So much so that she took the remote and turned the television off and clapped her hands together.  
“Get your shoes on. We are going to Oliver’s.”  
“To see Felicity?” Thea merely nodded, the kid was grinding on her last nerve. She was so excitable about everything. Including visiting the girl she and her father nearly killed. Evie nearly fell out of the chair as she rushed to get up, seems she was just as clumsy as the person Thea would claim she was a double of.

  
  
  _\- - - -_  


 

It had taken a lot of effort to get Felicity out of bed. She spent ten minutes asking Oliver repeatedly if she had to and the other ten minutes were spent actually attempting to get out of the bed. Oliver refused to carry her as he knew she needed to build the strength up in her body again. He was trying hard to refuse her when she was whining and acting adorable and cute, but he managed. When they had finally made it to the bathroom Felicity stopped short and covered her body with her arms, which was still fully clothed.  
“But if you’re going to help me have a bath, you’ll see me... _naked_ .” She whispered the last word, her words slurring a bit.  
“One, I’ve seen many people naked - it’s nothing new. Two, I’m pretty sure those on Lian Yu can smell you.”  
“Oliver Queen! I am offended!”  
“That’s nice. Now come on.” He began to undress her, removing the hoodie first and then peeling off the grubby t-shirt he had brought from her apartment. He noticed the scar on her right shoulder. It reminded him of the nonsense he had to put up with after Diggle gave her those ‘aspirin’. He hid the smile on his face and gently resumed undressing her. He took her hand and assisted her into the hot bubble bath. He knew there was no point warning her about getting her arm wet because she would just do it anyway and he was right. As soon as her body was in the water, her arms sunk down and she let out a happy sigh. Oliver knelt by the edge of the bath and washed the dirt and blood from her blonde locks. He was surprised how relaxing it was pampering someone. He let her soak for a little bit after that and went back to the bedroom to get a clean dressing and tape for the burn and the IV and some clean pyjamas. He laid out her bottoms with russian dolls on them and his green hoodie again, a plain t-shirt lay waiting for her and some of his thick socks. Ever since she had come home from hospital she had moaned about her feet being cold.

When he felt he had spent enough time in the water, he helped her out. He wrapped a towel around her and gently dried her hair and brushed it out carefully. She turned to face him, her IV rolling on the tiles being the only noise in the room.  
“Thank you, Oliver.” Her words were only slightly slurred, but he knew she had her feet placed quite firmly on this planet.  
“Anything for you Felicity.” A smile crossed over her face and she pushed herself onto the balls of her feet so she could reach him. Her lips pressed against his and one hand rested on his cheek, his stubble pressing against her palm. Oliver was taken aback by the sudden show of affection, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t see them getting closer. He bent his head a little, his lips moving against hers and his hands resting on her lower back and her hip. She pulled away slowly, a lazy smile on her lips as she did. He mirrored her smile and then took her hand, leading her through to the bedroom so she could get dressed. It felt awkward, but he knew he had to stop it there otherwise she wouldn’t ever be dressed again. He sat her on the edge of the bed and helped her dry her body before helping her into her pyjama bottoms and top. He grabbed the towel and lifted her shirt up and patted dry the area from her surgery. The suture tape, that was giving support to the stiches, was holding tight despite the exposure to water. He pressed a soft, quick kiss to the skin there and then moved on. Felicity’s stomach was flipping at the kiss and her skin sparked whenever his skilled, corse hands touched her. He gently removed the tape from the inside of her elbow and dried underneath before taping it down again. He looked up at her from his position on his knees and leant forwards his lips pressing against hers again.  
  
“ **Oli** ?”  
Oliver groaned as he let his head fall gently against Felicity’s forehead.  
“We will be down in a minute!” He shouted back to his sister and then reached for the socks and put them on for Felicity and then the hoodie. He moved to her right side and gently took her hand.  
“Ready?” He asked and then helped Felicity stand, his arm around her back and the other holding her hand tightly. He helped her walk to the stairs and helped her down half before she ran out of breath. He gave her a knowing smile and lifted her into his arms, asking her to hold onto the IV stand, but Thea was already there carrying it down for them. Once on the ground floor, Oliver put Felicity on her feet again and helped her to the couch. She sunk onto it and puffed out her cheeks with a breathy chuckle.  
  
“I’m guessing your Evie. Nice to meet you, properly.” Felicity wasn’t one to hold a grudge and that was obvious with the way she was greeting Evie. She patted the seat beside her and Evie gingerly flopped into the spot in her own awkward way. Felicity chuckled and tucked her legs under herself.  
“Maybe I should say sorry.” Evie mumbled. Thea sighed and reached out to hold Evie’s hand.  
“Don’t be sorry for something your father started. You can’t be held accountable for his actions, do you hear me?” Evie nodded. Oliver and Thea stepped back, letting the two blondes talk their way through the horrible events from a few days before.  
  
“What’s that smile for?” Thea asked her brother. He simply shrugged and turned his eyes back to Felicity. A knowing smile came over Thea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should it end here? Leave your opinion.  
> As always, comment, kudos and subscribe if you are enjoying this fic!


	9. Chapter 8

 

_ A week had passed since Felicity's chat with Evie. They had bonded over several things. Felicity had always been one to over share, so the memories of her own father had come rolling off her tongue, but that only seemed to ease Evie. Felicity had felt comfortable around the younger girl and it made it easier for her to forgive her for the state Evie had put her in. She hadn't realised how long they had been talking until Oliver had answered the door to the delivery guy. He had accepted 4 large pizzas of varying flavours and put them on the coffee table, handing out plates and placing glasses in front of the two girls and handing one to Thea as she left the kitchen area. Thea folded her legs underneath her as she sunk onto the floor on a giant cushion. Oliver sat in the armchair next to the couch, not too far from Felicity. They ate and talked and they all got to know Evie a bit better. They learnt she grow up with mainly just her father and whilst she had an inkling he wasn't quite right after her mother's death, she didn't like to say anything. She let him corrupt her and only now did she understand the consequences. She understood that as young adults, they couldn't look after a fourteen year old properly - especially not with what they did on the down low. Oliver ensured that they wouldn't let Evie go to a home, that she would be found a perfect family to look after her.  _

_ \- - - - _

 

The sun filtered through the curtains just right. It flickered over Felicity's face and the soft breeze from the open window made the heat just bearable. She groaned and rolled onto her front, burying her head under the pillows. She had been in Oliver's apartment for a week now and she didn't feel like she could go home yet. She was still waking in cold sweats and grabbing the sheets in tightly clenched fists and every time she did, Oliver wasn't there. Granted, she would hear Oliver's footsteps race up the stairs or down the hall as the scream left her lips. The dreams were so real. She could feel the searing hot pain of the burns erupting on her skin. She could feel the knife going into her stomach and the fist colliding with her cheek. She learnt a few days later that the reason Oliver was never there when she woke in the middle of the night, was because he was keeping guard. He would switch his routine each night, but he would always be there when she woke up when the sun had finally risen. 

This morning was different though. Oliver wasn't there to wake up to. No one was. She rolled onto her back and launched the pillow towards her feet, expecting to hear Oliver's chuckle at her pouty behaviour, or to hear some sarcastic comment, but there was nothing. She frowned a little and rolled onto her side, wincing as the skin pulled taught and pulled at the wound on her stomach. She grabbed her glasses from the bedside table and then swung her legs round the edge of the bed. She made her way to the stairs, stopping at the top, a smile pulling at her mouth. Oliver was lying on the couch, one arm hanging off the edge and brushing the floor, the other hugging a book to his chest. She made her way silently and slowly down the stairs and knelt beside the couch. She gently lifted the book from his grip and placed it on the table before leaning forwards and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

 

"Oliver." She whispered, brushing a stray strand of his hair away from his forehead. The summer heat must have got to him, his shirt was hanging off the edge of the couch, caught on the arm rest. She took a few seconds to appreciate the beauty of his body before she was pulled from her thoughts by his hand lazily running through her hair. 

 

"What are you doing down here?" He asked quietly, his hand resting on her shoulder for a few seconds before running down her back and winding its way around her waist to pull her a bit closer, all the while he remained laid out on the couch. A perfect picture to Felicity. 

 

"I woke up and you weren't there. I came to see if you were okay." She told him. She reached out with her hand and traced a finger along one of his silvery, pale scars. She flicked her eyes up to his and gave him a shy smile. She was a lot more confident when she was on regular pain killers. "Why, do you not want me here?"

Oliver rose an eyebrow and moved himself so he was sat up and this legs were straddling Felicity on either side of her body. He used a finger to gently lift her chin so he could see her face properly. "I couldn't go another day without you near me." He whispered before leaning in slowly and kissing her gently. Felicity's hands fell to his thighs, one hand screwing up into a fist, his pyjama bottoms bundled up between her fingers. He swept her off her feet and made it hard for her to concentrate on anything but wanting to do unmentionable things to him. With him. She leant in to the kiss, a mewl leaving her lips as he pulled away slightly. He looked down at her and then leant back against the couch, a lazy smile on his face. She took this as her opportunity. Thinking maybe the painkillers he had given her when she woke from her nightmare, might not have worn off just yet. 

Felicity moved to her feet and then slowly straddled Oliver. Her hands rested on his broad shoulders and her hair fell down over her own as she leant in and pressed her lips against his again. The ferocity of his reply left her with a small burn from his stubble as he moved his lips from hers to her neck and down to her collarbone. As he moved his lips lower, she let her head fall back. She kept her eyes closed as his kissed went lower, letting out only a few moans to signify she was enjoying his pursuit - but her hands on his shoulders showed just how much she was enjoying it, her nails digging into his tanned skin. 

Using one of his strong hands, he lifted Felicity only a few inches as he turned them both so she was lying on the couch, him on top. He kissed down her body and then back up, his lips locking with hers as he pressed his own body against hers - showing his arousal. A soft mewl slipped from her lips. 

 

"What was that Felicity?"

"Please." 

 

The words came out with a sense of urgency as she rose his hips to press against his. It was like that one movement had short circuited Oliver's brain. He slipped her pyjama bottoms down her ass and her legs and threw them to the floor before pulling his own down to his knees. He ran his hands along her thighs, running his thumbs along the insides and inching towards her core. She rose her hips again, nudging his hands so his thumb flickered across her center. She let her head fall back again and her eyes fell shut, a moan on her lips. 

 

"Oli. Please." 

 

It was obvious how much she needed him and he wasn't going to deny her what she wanted. He leant forwards, lining his tip up with her entrance. He slowly pushed forwards, letting her get used to him. She continued her breathy moans, her hands now gripping his shoulders, her nails leaving indents behind. Once she was adjusted to him, he began to move slowly. His pace gained slowly, but he made sure he gave her enough time to adjust - her moans were only spurring him on. He continued to thrust into her, building up the pleasure as his lips left a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her lips. He bit on her bottom lip as her body arched towards his and her hand moved between them to rub at her clit. She could feel herself getting closer but she wanted to make this last. She had fantasies of Oliver Queen screwing her into the bed and now it was actually happening, kind of. 

Her eyes flew open as she felt herself balancing on the edge. She mumbled the words over and over. He smiled sweetly at her before lowering his head and whispering in her ear. 

 

"Come for me Felicity."

 

Those words were all it took for her to fall over the edge and take him with her. 

 

\- - - -

 

They were fully dressed. Felicity was lying between Oliver's legs as they sat on the couch. He absently played with her hair as she explained to him the ins and outs of Cupcake Wars. He knew he shouldn't have given her the remote. The door opened and Thea popped her head in, soon to be pushed out of the way by Evie. Evie ran straight to the couple on the couch and thrust a bunch of flowers at Felicity. 

 

"I heard you were feeling better, so I brought you these to make sure you stayed that way!" 

 

Felicity smiled and took the flowers from the younger girl and pushed herself up so she was sat properly. Oliver pulled his leg back to make room for Felicity to scoot over and Evie to sit down. 

 

"You didn't have to bring me anything, Evie. But it was very kind. These are gorgeous. Want to help me put them in a vase?" Evie nodded enthusiastically as Felicity stood up. 

 

"Cupboard under the sink, Honey." Oliver told her as she passed. Felicity smiled in answer and wrapped her arm around Evie's shoulders. They walked over chatting amongst themselves and Oliver watched as Evie hopped up so she was sat on the work tops and talking excitedly with Felicity. 

"Honey, eh?" Thea asked as she flopped down next to her brother. Oliver looked at his younger sister and rose an eyebrow. 

"You can't say you didn't see it coming, Speedy." He told her boldly and then chuckled. "I've waited a long time for her to come into my life. I just had to wait a little longer for us to be together." 

"You've been through a lot, maybe she's the light you needed all along. Maybe you can help her now."

 

Oliver simply shrugged, looking over the back of the couch to watch his girlfriend arrange the flowers in the vase. 

 

\- - - -

 

**3 Months Later.**

"Are you sure you picked everything up? I mean you can come back for them. But still."

"Felicity! Stop worrying. I have everything. Plus, Thea said she would just drop anything by if I did leave anything." 

 

Evie was leaning against the UHaul the group had rented for the day. They had spent a day a few weeks ago moving everything from Evie's home in Central City to Star City and just borrowed another one once they got the moving date. She pushed the metal cuffs around her wrists and then looked up at Felicity with a smile. Barry had brought over the power dampening cuffs for Evie and had ensured that she could take a trip to Star Labs whenever she was staying with Felicity and Oliver so she could practise with her powers and get regular tests so they could monitor how they were growing. 

Felicity let a hand fall to Evie's shoulder. Evie's eyes glanced up the older girl's arm and forced a smile. The scar was healing well now and she felt less and less guilty as time went on. Felicity was someone she was friends with, someone she looked up to. She had no need to feel guilty if the woman it happened to wasn't holding a grudge against her. Felicity opened the door to the car and waited until Evie got in before she got into the front. She waited for Oliver, leaning over the center console to press a kiss to his cheek when he got in. As soon as he had the car in drive, he took her hand and squeezed gently. 

It was roughly an hour until they got to Evie's new foster parents' home. A lovely young couple who knew about metas. They were scientists too and were happy to help Evie in any way they could. Oliver would keep a close eye on them of course, but he had no reason to not trust them. He looked through the rear view mirror at Evie and smiled at her. 

"Quick stop at Big Belly Burger?"

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So So sorry this took so long to update. l really hope you all enjoy this chapter. This will be the last chapter in this story, I tried my hand at smut and I hope it wasn't as awful as I thought it was. I really hope you all enjoyed. That's the end of that story but I ensure there will be more to come. 
> 
> As always leave kudos and comment if you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please leave kudos if you enjoyed this. I will try to update this every week. The prologue will be the first week, just to see the reaction.


End file.
